Unattended Business
by No Longer Writing FFs
Summary: Harry is planning on finishing his seventh year with his friends. However, he wanted this ride to Hogwarts a solitary one and would have had it… if it weren't for a surprising visit from someone unexpected. Drarry.


**Title:** Unattended Business

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Summary:** Harry is planning on finishing his seventh year with his friends. However, he wanted this ride to Hogwarts a solitary one and would have had it… if it weren't for a surprising visit from someone unexpected.

**Notes:** Eight hundred twenty-five words. Drarry. For Angela.

**Song Playing:** "Wonderwall" by Oasis (Boyce Avenue's Acoustic Cover)

* * *

><p>Harry looks idly out the window of his compartment. Everyone is excited for the start of a new school year, but he couldn't share the same feeling. Indeed, it is a comforting feeling to know that he's going back to a place he so fondly considered "home"; but after the events that occurred before turning eighteen, he can't help but feel weary, as though he just came back from fighting a seemingly never ending war.<p>

And in a sense, it could have been a never ending war. But it ended… even though he occasionally awoke from nightmares of some sort, they were merely that: nightmares. No longer does Harry see the mind of Voldemort. No longer does he feel fear.

He's truly safe, and it's an unfamiliar feeling.

Hermione and Ron are in another compartment, not because they're taking advantage of their new status as a couple, but rather, Harry insisted that he be left alone. His friends don't argue, and quietly search for their Ravenclaw friend, now the same year as them.

The door to his compartment opens then closes, and someone sits down in front of him. Lost in his own thoughts, Harry takes no notice of the events that just happened until he hears the curtains being drawn down.

Blinking back into reality, the bespectacled teen looks to see his former (he supposes the other could be considered that now) enemy before him, Draco Malfoy. He, too, carries an air to him as though he just survived a battle. Looking gaunter than usual, he gives a solemn nod to Harry, who returns it.

"Malfoy," Harry murmurs. "I didn't know you were coming back to complete your year in Hogwarts."

"I came on my own will," the Slytherin responds quietly. "Father had preferences for me to just go straight to work, or rather, take the rest of the time off. But I didn't want that." He pauses. "I have unattended business."

Harry raises an eyebrow. Had it been before Voldemort's fall, he would have immediately tackled Draco or disarmed him. Either way, it most likely would have resulted in both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses with negative points; but that's not the case. Instead, the two know that they're done fighting. It's time to start anew and set aside past differences.

"Unattended business?" Harry asks straightforwardly. There's no point in going around the bush, and he merely stares into the eyes of the other, which used to be full of contempt.

"With you," Draco says curtly.

The dark-haired teen opens his mouth to say something, only to close it again. "I don't think I have any business left with you, Malfoy… and I don't think either of us is willing to go back to bickering over trivial matters like before."

"I don't mean that, Potter," Malfoy drones, rolling his eyes. Harry relaxes a little (surprising himself at the subconscious movement), even smiling a little when the familiar personality of the Slytherin student appeared. "Merlin, you're dense even in social situations. And here, I thought you had at least one redeeming quality."

The Gryffindor student shrugs. "How would I know, you're the one who waltzed in here, and started a conversation with me as though we're good friends, and the—"

Harry is cut off by lips that take his own. He's shocked by the action alone, but even more so when he realizes that he's responding to the kiss. Draco gently bites the other's lips then slides his tongue over them.

Harry hesitantly opens his mouth, tasting the minty breath of the Slytherin student. His mind is racing, but his body is composed and relaxed. Their tongues momentarily touch in a brief teasing. Draco closes the gap between the two as he hunches over Harry, fingers running through a mess of black, almost knocking the other's glasses off.

And if it weren't for the past, the kiss would have been sweet; but it's a bittersweet, sad kiss. Their lips part, green meets gray, and they share a silence acknowledging seven years of pain and sorrows.

"It's wrong to fall in love with the enemy," Draco murmurs. His body stiffens, unsure to pull away or to remain close to Harry.

"But you're not an enemy any longer. It's over, Malfoy."

Draco leans in to press his lips against Harry's brow, and mutters, "Don't… call me Malfoy. It merely brings bad memories."

"Draco," Harry acknowledges, the corner of his lips curling into a wry smile. "It's over. You have a lot of nerve to regard me as an enemy even after the event that just occurred."

"Have you gone senile this past summer? Is that why the Weasley girl refuses your company now?"

"Ginny and I are on break for an indefinite amount of time. But that's beside the point. Didn't you say you have unattended business?"

Draco smirks. "There's the Potter I know."

He returns the smirk, cupping the other's cheek before whispering, "It's Harry."


End file.
